happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daga
"You're finished!" :― Daga executing someone. Daga is the (number goes here) character of XMC-Grim-Reaperx I'm getting tired of this username :T Appearance Daga wears a teal-cyan jacket, custom marks at its sides and spiked shoulder pads; furthermore, she has two chainsaw bayonets extending at her forearms. Physically, she has turquoise fur, a total of six whiskers, black hair (dyed teal at the points) and her long tail. Character bio Daga is a female cat who works for the Tempest Army Forces as an inquisitor1; however, she refuses to take the responsibilities of one, and she rather acts like a ground troop. Even though her rebellious attitude causes hatred among other inquisitors, she has proven many times to be a great soldier; she is mostly strategic and observant. Even though she isn't as well-equipped as her superiors, she still proves to cause fatal damage on the enemy. She's also known as an adept mechanic and she is able of repairing machines and even creating weapons. Backstory "Daga is probably one of the best soldiers the Tempest would ask for; she only spent two months as a soldier before being promoted to an inquisitor; even yet, she has still amused others by her skill at combat and her denial at being promoted to a commander. Even though other inquisitors show disgust over her rebellious actitude; they still must admit that she is doing what she must to keep the Tempest forward into victory." Behavior Unlike the other inquisitors, she is known for being relaxed, talkative and a joker; however, she shows discipline and seriousness during combat. Weaponry Bolt: A modified pistol with devastating power focused on both ranged combat and close combat. It has attached bayonets to its front and its handle, making for a deadly weapon in CQC2; furthermore, the fire rate of the Bolt is kind of slow and its recoil is strong; however it's balanced by its devastating power, capable of dismembering limbs with precise shots. Advantages Deadly in ranged and close combat. Easy to handle. Standard magazine size. Bayonets can be poisoned. Disadvantages Incorrect use of the handle will result in injury on whomever holds it incorrectly. Slow fire rate and strong recoil per shot. Highly inaccurate; shots will often spread. It jams frequently. Brass knuckles: They are unaltered and used rarely; however they're sturdy enough to cause fractures or severe trauma with successful hits. Advantages Easy to handle. Light but powerful. Disadvantages Highly situational. Makes the use of the Bolt harder. Chainsaw bayonets: Daga's main weapon, these two bayonet extend all over her forearms and can cause devastating damage or death to those who get close enough. Advantages Able to tear through flesh. Silent mechanism which makes it an unexpected weapon. Disadvantages They may get jammed, making them virtually useless. Powers/Abilities Daga has a fistful of abilities to aid her throughout her missions; they are listed below: Gym girl.- She's stronger that the standard tree friend, knocking out people with ease and being able to carry heavier things. Dreamer.- She's creative when creating weapons. Forsaken.- She has talent at hiding and stealth, being harder to detect. Weaknesses/Counters Daga isn't flawless and shares a number of weaknesses; they are listed below: Baby skin.- She's easier to hurt than the standard tree friend. Uhm....- She can't take quick decisions when under pressure. Unbalanced.- If her whiskers are cut off, she loses her agility and balance. Quotes ... Kills/Deaths The following lists Daga's kills or deaths throughout the series: Her deaths involve her head or disembowelment; her survival rate varies from 2-14%. Kills Nope Deaths Double nope Notes Her name is Spanish; it means "dagger". Her jacket resembles that of the Tiger army. The bayonets on her forearms are inspired by the "MKII Lancer" of the Gears of War franchise. The Bolt is based on the Annihilator ability on CoD Black Ops III. She was made into an emblem in CoD Black Ops III by her creator which reveals that her eye color is green. Her hair is dyed after the creator's favorite color. According to the creator, the hardest parts to draw for him are the chainsaw bayonets along with the hair design. She's bisexual. She has her own squad, titled Catalyst, conformed by an elite raven, two shellers and a nuker; they all are different from the rest of the soldiers mainly because of their black armor and added chainsaw bayonets in their forearms. In RPs, she has a vial of an unknown substance titled "Overdrive". This substance makes her entirely overpowered, which references Elemental; however, this is obviously a joke and is not to be taken seriously lmao Her species was based after the fact her creator didn't have any characters who were cats. She was actually going to be a male and be named "Razor", but her creator decided to make her a female to add gender variety. Ironically, no Tempest members with official names are actually male. Her theme is this. Terms *1.- Inquisitors are classes on the Tempest recognized for torturing people to get information from them. *2.- Close Quarters Combat Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Felines Category:Female Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Blue Characters